Every day millions of trucks and commercial transport vehicles proceed about the world's highways carrying cargo to be distributed for industrial purposes, commercial or governmental purposes, or for personal use. The cargo carried on those trucks or commercial transport vehicles varies in size, weight, shape, and density. Different methods have been used to restrain the cargo during transport depending on the physical characteristics of the cargo and the regulatory requirements governing commercial cargo transport vehicles. In transport vehicles such as flatbed truck trailers the cargo restraint system employed usually involves blocking and tie-down restraints on the cargo items. In the great majority of cases travel and cargo transport is accomplished without incident. However, in too many cases the restraint system fails or becomes slack and the cargo moves about on the truck or transport vehicle and experiences damage, or a mishap occurs that interrupts the trip due to a problem with cargo shifting or loss. In more serious cases, an accident occurs which causes injury, loss of life, loss of property, and/or damage or impediment to the road or highway. In most cases the severity of the accident is increased by the shift or loss of cargo. It is not possible to appraise the total costs in money or life of the consequences from shifting or falling cargo on commercial trucks or transports. A majority of the incidents are caused by improper restraint of the cargo. Cargo is sometimes placed on a trailer with no restraint whatsoever, especially when the trip length is relatively short. At other times a restraint is applied but is ineffective in performing the intended function. Current regulations place the responsibility for proper restraint of cargo on the motor carrier or transport company and its officers, agents, drivers, representatives and employees. Government regulations in most countries require that cargo be restrained on commercial transport vehicles so as to prevent cargo movement to any degree that would detract from the safe operation of the transport vehicle. Cargo movement in the course of normal driving or transport is not permissible if it diminishes the ability of the transport vehicle to turn or brake in any way. The cargo restraint system utilized must insure that the cargo is contained, immobilized or secured such that during transport the cargo will not leak, spill, blow off the vehicle, fall from the vehicle, fall through the vehicle, otherwise become dislodged from the vehicle, or shift upon the vehicle to such an extent that the vehicle's stability or maneuverability is adversely affected.
Typical cargo restraint systems for open or flatbed commercial transport vehicles involve the use of heavy-duty synthetic straps or webbing which pass over or through the cargo and attach to the anchor bars or “rub rails” located on either side of the transport vehicle. Governmental regulations require that the cargo tie-down straps be attached and secured to the transport vehicle rub rails or anchor bars in such a way that prevents the straps from becoming loose, unfastening, opening or releasing while the vehicle is in transit.
Typical cargo restraint strap anchor devices in use today comprise open, flat, J-shaped hooks which are attached at either end of the restraint strap or webbing material and which are caused to engage a portion of the anchor bar or rub rail of the transport vehicle when tension is applied to the restraint strap. A ratchet device attached to the restraint strap is used to provide the required tension for proper cargo restraint. However, recently enacted regulations which require all tie-downs and other components of a cargo securement system used to secure loads on a trailer equipped with rub rails to be located inboard of the rub rails whenever practicable has created serious safety and compliance problems with the use of present tie-down anchor designs. The present design of anchors used to secure tie-down straps to anchor bars or rub rails does not allow the straps to be secured “inboard” of the bar or rail without resorting to unsafe, and therefore unacceptable, wrapping techniques. In order to meet regulations the tie-down strapping attached to the anchor must not be wrapped around the anchor bar or rub rail and the anchor must at all times be in constant contact with the anchor bar or rub rail. However, providing for constant contact with the anchor bar or rub rail using the present design of anchors is not always possible without wrapping the anchor strapping around the anchor bar or rub rail. This has caused most vehicle operators to risk breaking the law and thus opening themselves to being fined and/or suspended if caught. Another problem with the present design of cargo restraint anchors is the tendency of the anchor to fall away from the anchor bar or rub rail whenever the strapping material becomes loose or slack.
It would be expedient; therefore, to provide an improved apparatus for securing cargo tie-down straps to the anchor bars or rub rails of open or flatbed transport vehicles which complies with current governmental safety rules and transport regulations.
Known devices, such as those disclosed in applicant's information disclosure statement submitted herewith, are not without undesirable features, disadvantages, disabilities and/or limitations.
The present invention is a substantial modification and significant improvement over known designs and incorporates unique and novel design features which distinguish the invention over existing art.